The present invention relates to new alkoxysilane-functional piperazinone derivatives, a process for their production, as well as their use as additives in sealants, adhesives, lacquers or coating agents.
Hydrolysable organofunctional silanes are important auxiliary substances in the formulation of sealants, lacquers or coating agents. An overview of the use of such compounds in the lacquer industry may be found for example in H. Kittel, Handbuch der Lacke und Beschichtungen [Manual of Lacquers and Coatings], S. Hirzel Verlag Suttgart, 2nd Edition, 1998. Especially in all systems that crosslink via a silane polycondensation, aminofunctional silanes play an important role both as bonding agents and also as co-catalysts for the hardening. Alkoxysilanes containing amino groups are described for example in J. Org. Chem. 36 (1971), p. 3120, DE-A 11 52 95, 12 71 712, 21 61 716, 24 08 480, 25 21 399, 27 49 316 or U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,754, 2,971,864 or 4,481,364.
With aminofunctional silanes it is generally important that the compounds have on the one hand strongly polar amine groups that facilitate a good substrate bonding. On the other hand the aminofunctional silanes should not have too high a catalytic activity, so that they can also be used in relatively large amounts, which is always necessary when bonding to difficult substrates is required. When using relatively large amounts of aminosilanes belonging to the prior art, storage stability problems often arise due to the high catalytic activity of the aminosilanes.
The object of the present invention was accordingly to provide new aminofunctional silanes that facilitate a good bonding to various substrates and that can also be used in large concentrations without any problem. This object has been achieved with the alkoxysilane-functional piperazinone derivatives provided by the invention.
The invention provides piperazinone derivatives containing alkoxysilane groups of the general structural formula (I) 
in which
R denotes a linear or branched alkyl radical with up to 12 carbon atoms,
X, Y and Z denote identical or different C1-C4 alkyl radicals or C6 aryl radicals, with the proviso that at least one of these radicals denotes a C1-C4 alkoxy group, and
n denotes the number 2, 3 or 4.
The present invention also provides a process for the production of alkoxysilane-functional piperazinone derivatives of the formula (I) 
in which
R denotes a linear or branched alkyl radical with up to 12 carbon atoms,
X, Y and Z denote identical or different C1-C4 alkyl radicals or C6 aryl radicals, with the proviso that at least one of these radicals denotes a C1-C4 alkoxy group, and
n denotes the number 2, 3 or 4,
characterised in that N-aminoethylaminoalkyl alkoxysilanes of the general formula (II) 
in which X, Y, Z and n have the meanings given in formula (I) are reacted with maleic acid esters and/or fumaric acid esters of the general formula (III)
ROOCxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COORxe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III), 
in which
R and Rxe2x80x2 independently of one another denote a linear or branched alkyl radical with up to 12 carbon atoms.
In the aforementioned formulae n denotes the number 2, 3 or 4, preferably 3. X, Y and Z denote, independently of one another, alkyl radicals or alkoxy radicals with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, with the proviso that at least one of the radicals denotes an alkoxy radical; preferably all radicals X, Y, Z denote methoxy or ethoxy radicals. R and Rxe2x80x2 denote identical or different alkyl radicals with 1 to 12 carbon atoms, preferably identical radicals with 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Examples of suitable N-aminoethylaminoalkyl alkoxysilanes are N-aminoethyl-3-aminopropyl-trimethoxysilane, N-aminoethyl-3-aminopropyl-triethoxysilane, N-aminoethyl-3-aminopropyl-methyldimethoxysilane or N-aminoethyl-3-aminopropyl-methyldiethoxysilane.
Examples of suitable maleic or fumaric acid esters are dimethyl maleate, diethyl maleate, dibutyl maleate, dioctyl maleate, didodecyl maleate, as well as the corresponding fumaric acid esters. Dimethyl maleate, diethyl maleate as well as dibutyl maleate are preferably used.
The reaction of the maleic or fumaric acid esters of the formula (III) with the N-ethylaminoalkyl alkoxysilanes of the formula (II) takes place within a temperature range from 0xc2x0 to 140xc2x0 C., preferably 40xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C., the quantitative ratios generally being chosen so that the starting compounds are used in a molar ratio of about 1:1.
The reaction first of all involves an addition of the maleic or fumaric acid ester to the NH2 group of the aminosilane within the meaning of DE-A 42 37 468, followed by a cyclocondensation reaction to form the piperazinone derivative with the elimination of the alcohol Rxe2x80x94OH or Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94OH.
The reaction may be carried out in bulk or also in the presence of solvents, such as for example dioxane. The use of solvents is however less preferred. Mixtures of various N-ethylaminoalkyl alkoxysilanes may of course also be reacted with mixtures of fumaric acid esters and/or maleic acid esters.
The alcohol Rxe2x80x94OH or Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94OH formed in the cyclocondensation reaction is as a rule removed from the reaction mixture by distillation. The alkoxysilane-functional piperazinone derivatives of the formula (I) according to the invention are colourless liquids that are obtained in such a high degree of purity after distilling off the alcohol Rxe2x80x94OH or Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94OH that a distillative working-up is as a rule not necessary.
The present invention also provides for the use of the alkoxysilane group-containing piperazinone derivatives according to the invention of the formula (I) as additives and/or auxiliaries in lacquers, coatings, adhesives and sealants, preferably those that crosslink via a silane polycondensation.
The alkoxysilyl-functional piperazinone derivatives according to the invention are valuable additives for the production of lacquers, coatings, sealants as well as adhesives. On account of their chemical structure they facilitate on the one hand a chemical coupling to inorganic fillers and pigments via the alkoxysilyl groups, and on the other hand enable the polar piperazinone radical to bond well to a very wide range of substrates such as plastics materials, metals, mineral substrates or wood. The alkoxysilyl-functional piperazinone derivatives according to the invention may advantageously be used in particular in systems that crosslink via a silane polycondensation, such as for example silicones or alkoxysilyl-functional polyurethanes. In these systems the compounds according to the invention adopt not only the rxc3x4le of a bonding agent, but also have a particularly favourable catalytic activity. In systems that crosslink via a silane polycondensation, relatively large amounts of the compounds according to the invention may be used without there being any problem of storage stability.